metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Aether incident
, the Sentinel of the Luminoth, depicts the creation of the Dark dimension which began the incident.]] The Aether incident was a conflict between the Luminoth and the Ing over the limited planetary energy found in each other's homeworlds. Many technologies were created by the Luminoth during the war, including the Dark Beam, Light Beam, Light Beacon, Light Crystal, Energy Transfer Module, and various mechanoids found in the Sanctuary Fortress, such as the Quads and Ingsmashers, though most creations came to be controlled by the Ing. First phase In the aftermath of the Leviathan Seed's collision with Aether, the Luminoth first discovered the Ing when they began to possess local creatures. With their enemy revealed, the Luminoth created Portals to travel to Dark Aether, where volunteer scouts discovered that their missing planetary energy was housed in the Sky Temple. They could not retrieve it, because the air of Dark Aether was far too toxic for the Luminoth, who were forced to retreat to the light dimension. With that, the Luminoth built Light Crystals and Light Beacons in order for their warriors to travel to Dark Aether and battle the Ing. However, the crystals were not enough, and so their warriors returned to Aether while the Luminoth's greatest minds began designing new weapons and armor for the war effort. The Luminoth knew they had neither the troops nor supplies to fight a long war, and that the Ing horde far outnumbered them. So, the Luminoth decided on a strategy to end the war quickly: without extended combat. Working together, their greatest minds devised the Energy Transfer Module and gathered up two Cadres of their strongest warriors led by A-Kul to acquire the Sky Temple Keys and recover the lost energy. Second phase Despite each Cadre having recovered the keys, slowly, the Keybearers were killed off until only A-Kul was left alive. She alone managed to reach the Sky Temple gates, with her last acts, she left clues for the one who would fight the Ing. With this, the Luminoth fought on desperately until Agon Temple was surrounded and its energy drained. Horrified, the Luminoth realized the Ing had discovered the Energy Transfer Module and were using it as a weapon against them. Afterwards, the Ing surrounded Torvus Temple and attacked it. Despite the Luminoth's best efforts, and though thousands of Ing were killed in the assault, every Luminoth at the Temple was slain and the energy drained from the Temple. The Luminoth's battered warriors gathered at Sanctuary Temple where they resolved to make their last stand. However, even with their warriors' greatest efforts even with their machines, the Temple's energy was drained and their warriors slain. Final phase The last of the Luminoth gathered in the Great Temple where U-Mos and the Main Energy Controller resided. The fighting had ceased when the Ing used the Energy Transfer Module to steal the Light of Aether from all of the Luminoth's temples except for the Great Temple and all of the Luminoth, other than U-Mos, went into hibernation. Luckily, Bounty Hunter Samus Aran happened to land on Aether around this time in search of GFMC Task Force Herakles, and become stranded due to atmospheric storms. After discovering the troops were murdered by the Ing, Samus met U-Mos and agreed to steal the light energy back, destroying Dark Aether and the Ing once and for all. While she did this, she contended with a battered group of Space Pirates who had come seeking Aether's Phazon, and a mysterious doppelganger of herself. G.F.S. Anhur After Samus saved the planet from the Ing, the [[G.F.S. Anhur|G.F.S. Anhur]] stopped by the planet. This led to the Galactic Federation meeting the Luminoth for the first time. They, with the Luminoth's help, gathered the remaining Phazon that the Space Pirates left behind. This in turn led to the creation of the Phazon Enhancement Device. It is likely that the Luminoth became allied with or may have even joined the Federation. Presumably, the Luminoth also aided Federation in recovering the bodies of GFMC Task Force Herakles to receive a proper burial. Galactic Federation Data ru:Столкновение на Эфире Category:History Category:Aether Category:Wars